


The Silent Sentinel

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Inheritance, an Ancient white dragon and his Rider, thought by most to be loing since slain by Galbatorix in the Fall of the Riders, decide to come out of hiding and help bring down Galbatorix. Will they succeed in aiding the Varden? Or will they fail? Secrets must be revealed too.</p><p> </p><p>COMPLETED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can people please let me know what they think by commenting? Would mean a lot to me

Vrael grimaced as he looked out of the place where he and Umaroth had hidden for many centuries now. He knew that one by one, those of the old Order had fallen, especially after the news of his supposed death. That was a thing that was very much untrue, but there was no way of telling anyone...

_Unless we forsake our hiding place and return out into a world that has suffered for a long time,_  a deep voice sounded beside him.  _The time may come soon when they will need us._

Vrael turned to look up at the massive white dragon who, like him had gone into hiding. For there had been no chance that Umaroth would have wanted anything else. "You think we should reveal our existance to Alagaesia?"

_There has been movement on Doru Araeba of late. Someone is there, but they do not yet know where the others are hidden, where my Eldunari is kept._

"Do you think it is Galbatorix?" If it was, then Vrael was most certainly glad that all those Eldunari were so well hidden. He only remembered about where they were hidden because that was where Umaroth's Eldunari rested.

_No, this one seems much younger that him. A Dragon Rider to be sure, and quite possibly, the one who we sent the blue dragon egg to._

"A long time has passed since all of you guided that egg to that farm boy. Perhaps for now... we should wait, and see if they can find the vault. They may be who we wait for." He knew of course, everything that Umaroth had learnt when he was communicating with the other Eldunari. He knew of Eragon, and of Saphira. However, after all this time, even he did not dare to hope that they were coming here of all places. So many times he knew that Eragon and Saphira could have been captured.

"Question is... how they would know to come to this place."

_I do believe we are about to find out._

Vrael found himself being the one listening in on what was going on now. For Umaroth had brought him into his own mind for now, though not in any way that could be sensed.

88

A spark of flickering blue light had caught Umaroth's attention. He had heard the Vault of Souls cracking open far above, and knew that soon they would come face to face with whoever had managed to get into the vault. He blinked though at the voice that had spoken one of those true names.

Most of the Riders Eldunari would have recognized that voice, but for now, all of them were silent, waiting for the intruders to show themselves. It was not long after that spark of light that they came in through the archway.

As soon as both the rider, and the blue dragon stepped into the chamber where all of the Eldunari were waiting, Cuaroc, leapt to his feet to challenge these two intruders. Neither Vrael nor Umaroth said anything.

As one though, the dragons contained within the hundreds of Eldunari attacked though, searching through the mind of both the dragon and the young man with her, knowing they would not be tricked into being fooled by someone sent by Galbatorix. To them, it took only minutes, but to those two, it would have seemed a long time.

Umaroth was not surprised when Eragon fell on one knee as they left him be, and Saphira snapped at the air as well.

_How? Who?_  Eragon's thoughts came across only too clearly to the dragons waiting for him.

Umaroth decided he had best speak and not the others. One was more than enough to get all the messages across to Eragon. Even Vrael seemed to agree with that one. He reached out with his mind, to touch that of Eragon's once more.  _Our apologies Saphira. Our apologies Eragon, but we had to be certain of your intentions. Welcome to the Vault of Souls. Long have we waited for you._  He paused, recognizing the one other mind that appeared to be with Eragon and Saphira.  _And welcome to you as well, cousin. We are glad that you are still alive. Take now your memories, and know that your task is at long last complete!_

For Umaroth had recognized Glaedr, and happy he was indeed to know that he too was here. Glaedr roared at those words, and to Umaroth, the roar was certainly not unexpected. Long had it been since they had last spoken, and he had himself thought that Glaedr was dead when Oromis had fallen at Gilead.

"Who?" Eragon whispered. He was eyeing Cuaroc, and the dragon headed man had not moved the slightest bit at all.

_Eragon. Look at the wall. Look…_  It was Saphira who answered that question.

The young man looked around, and Umaroth knew that he was aware of what surrounded him in all the alcoves that the Eldunari had been so carefully hidden in. Not to mention the hundreds of eggs that had been secretly hidden here.

_You are not mistaken, hatchlings, nor do your eyes deceive you. We are the secret hope of our race. Here lie our hearts of hearts – the last free Eldunari in the land – and here lie the eggs that we have guarded for over a century._  Umaroth knew it was best that he knew now what happened there, and where all these eggs came from.

_Who are you? How do we know if we can trust you?_  Eragon asked with his mind.

_They speak the truth, Eragon. I know, for Oromis was amongst those who devised the plan for this place,_  Glaedr said in the ancient language.

_Oromis?_

Umaroth did not let Glaedr have the chance to answer.  _My name is Umaroth. My Rider was the elf Vrael, leader of our order before our doom came upon us. I speak for the others but I do not command them, for while many of us were bonded with Riders, more were not, and our wild brethren acknowledge no authority but their own._  He was somewhat exasperated with that side of things. It would have been better if they could all work together, but it was not so.  _It would be too confusing for all of us to speak at once, so my voice with stand for the rest._

_Are you?_  Eragon looked pointedly at Cuaroc.

_Nay._ In a way, Umaroth was quite amused that it was Cuaroc that the boy before them looked, but he knew that to some, he would be the obvious choice indeed.  _He is Cuaroc, Hunter of the Nidhwal and Bane of the Urgals. Silvari the Enchantress fashioned for him the body he now wears, so that we would have a champion to defend us should Galbatorix or any foes force their way into the Vault of Souls._ Cuaroc easily revealed the purple Eldunari that rested within his chest.  _No. I am over here._  Gently he guided Eragon's vision over to where his own massive white Eldunari rested. He was rather pleased though when Eragon sheathed his blue sword.

_Do you think they believe you?_  Vrael asked Umaroth through their own link as Eragon walked over to look at one of the eggs, a red and gold one, that rested quite close to where Umaroth's own Eldunari rested.

_I think they might, but I have no doubt there might be more explaining to be done here,_  Umaroth replied. Suddenly Saphira roared and he flinched.

_How?_  She growled.  _How could you have escaped Galbatorix? We dragons do not hide when we fight. We are not cowards to run from danger. Explain yourselves!_

_Not so loudly, Bjartskular, or you will upset the younglings in their eggs,_  Umaroth immediately chided her.

_Then speak, old one, and tell us how this can be._

He was certainly amused by her reaction as much as Eragon's but he kept his voice somber as he replied to her.  _You are correct: we are not cowards, and we do not hide when we fight, but even dragons will lie in wait to catch their prey by surprise. Would you not agree, Saphira?_

The blue dragon snorted and lashed her tail from side to side as a response.

_And we are not like the Fanghur or the lesser vipers who abandon their young to live or die according to the whims of fate. Had we joined the battle for Doru Araeba, we would only have been destroyed. Galbatorix's victory would have been absolute – as indeed he believes it was – and our kind would have passed forever from the face of the earth._

_Once the true extent of Galbatorix's power and ambition became eveident,_  Glaedr now spoke.  _And once we realized that he and the traitors with him decided to attach Vroengard, then Vrael, Umaroth, Oromis and I, and a few others, decided that it would be best to hide the eggs of our race, as well as a number of the Eldunari. It was easy to convince the wild dragons; Galbatorix had been hunting them, and they had no defense against his magic. They came here, and they gave charge of their unhatched offspring to Vrael, and those who could laid eggs when otherwise they would have waited, for we knew that the survival of our race was threatened. Our precautions, it seems, were well thought of._

Eragon rubbed his temples. "Why didn't you of this before? Why didn't Oromis? And how is it possible to hide their minds? You told me it couldn't be done."

_It cant,_  Glaedr replied. It seemed he had a lot more patience for the boy than some of the other would certainly have had.  _Or at least, not with magic alone. In this instance, however, where magic fails, distance may yet succeed. That is why we are far underground, a mile below Mount Erolas. Even if Galbatorix or the Forsworn had thought to search with their minds in such an unlikely location, the intervening rock would have made it difficult for them to find much more than a confused flux of energy, which they would have attributed to the eddies in the blood of the earth, which lies close beneath us. Moreover, before the Battle of Doru Araeba, more than a hundred years ago, all the Eldunari were placed into a trance so deep as to be akin to death, which made them that much more difficult to find. Our plan was to rouse them after the fighting was over, but those who built this place also cast a spell that would wake them from their trance after several moons had passed._

_As it did._  Umaroth added.  _Because all who knew of the Vault of Souls agreed to have the knowledge removed from their minds and replaced with a false memory, including Glaedr. It was not an easy decision, especially for the mothers of the eggs, but we could not allow anyone outside this room to remain in possession of the truth, lest Galbatorix should learn of us from them._ He paused.  _We also removed all memories of the names of the rock that marks the entrance to this sanctuary, even as we had earlier erased the names of the thirteen dragons who chose to betray us._

_I've spent the last hundred years believing that our kind was doomed to oblivion_ , Glaedr said.  _Now to know that all my anguish was for naught… I am glad, though, that I was able to help safeguard our race through my ignorance._

Umaroth then proceeded to explain everything that they had done since, but then he added, something which he knew would stun even Glaedr.  _Cuaroc, we believe it is time you opened that door._


	2. Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the text has come from Inheritance itself, but this will be the only instance where I have used text from the books. If it happens again, I have tried to use as little as possible. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think.

Outside on the other side of the wall hiding them from the main chamber, Cuaroc turned towards the wall, and walked towards it. He knew where needed to be opened, it was a thing he had been waiting to do for many years.

Once there, he raised the sword he had with him, and struck the wall four times with the tip of the hilt of the sword. Five bright little spots appeared on the wall between the places he hit, and swiftly he drew across those dots in the shape of an X, leaving none of the spots untouched by the blade of his sword.

He then stepped back and away, as the wall seemed to shake.

Saphira and Eragon, who were watching could not imagine what was behind this wall. Both of them had hastily taken several steps back. The wall crumpled into a fine dust that seemed to linger where the wall was.

88

Umaroth looked down at Vrael.  _Shall we?_  He asked. Vrael nodded, before climbing up onto the saddle that rested on Umaroth's back. Umaroth stretched a little under him, and then stepped out through the dust, which did not appear to cling to him, rather it just slid off of the white scales as though it was not even there.

88

For Eragon and Saphira, it was as though the ground shook with every step that came towards them. Whatever was behind all that dust, it was big and likely very heavy. Then he saw the huge white, scaled foot that has come out of the dust, and that was something that startled him. What was coming out?

 _We will know very soon,_  Glaedr told both Eragon and Saphira at once.  _Though I do not think it is an enemy by any account. Cuaroc would have ensured no enemy got hidden down here. That was after all the reason he stands guard here._

 _I hope you are right,_  Eragon replied. That huge foot was was at least twice the size any of Glaedr's had been while he still had his body.

Slowly, the creature continued to come out, to reveal a simply massive white dragon. Even the eyes were white, and Eragon noticed with some surprise, though he had to crane his head up to see it, there was a figure settled on the dragon's back.

The massive battle scared white dragon looked down at the two before him, before lowering himself down so that his rider could get down from the sadlde.

Eragon saw that indeed he was another elf. He too was old, but he could guess older even than Oromis had been. Unlike Oromis, this elf had blue eyes, and the palest of blond hair, so pale it was almost white.

"Kvetha fricai, Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom. Kvetha fricai, Saphira Bjartskular, daughter of Iormûngr and Vervada. Kvetha Glaedr, bonded of Oromis, it is good to see you once more, even if you do only dwell within your Eldunari." The elf smiled as he walked towards them. "I am Vrael, and this dragon of course is…"

_I am Umaroth!_

Glaedr roared. In his roar echoed shock, surprise and anger, though he was careful not to be so loud as to upset the unhatched hatchlings.  _How can this be? You were beheaded on the mountain known as Utgard! You cannot be alive, Vrael!_

"My apologies, Glaedr, for keeping my existence hidden when I knew all this time that you and Oromis lived on in Du Weldenvarden. It was a very specially crafted spell that ultimately Galbatorix destroyed when he thought he killed me. All the Eldunari here helped to maintain it, before they went into that trance, and through Umaroth's heart of hearts I was able to control it as though it was me. Umaroth helped the others to keep the illusion thought to be us realistic, and unfortunately, my sword, Islingr is gone though, fallen into the hands of Galbatorix himself. I know he has renamed it as Vrangr, but he shall not keep it much longer."

Glaedr growled.  _Did you have any part to play in our coming here?_

"No, Glaedr. We were both startled when we could sense you three above the entrance. Now though, like you Glaedr, it is time we came back out of hiding. This time, should Galbatorix meet me in battle, I will not hesitate." This time, he would not be foolish enough to think that the much younger rider would not try and kill him. Not to mention it would startle that human indeed, to see someone he thought he had killed coming back from the dead.

"But without your sword?" Eragon blinked.

"If I cannot retrieve it in some way before the Varden attack Urubaen, I will settle for another sword, Eragon."

 _There is one sword you might be able to use,_  Glaedr replied.  _I remember that you and Oromis had very similar ways of fighting.._

"Naegling?" Vrael raised an eye brow as Umaroth shook his head in confusion. "The last we saw of it was that it fell to the ground after Murtagh disarmed Oromis… what came of that sword?"

_The elves have it in their camp. Arya Drotningu told me, once I agreed to talk to the others after Oromis died, and I doubt Oromis would not want you to borrow it for the meantime._

_We did in part help the two of you escape from where you had been imprisoned,_  Umaroth said.  _We knew you had to get free, in the chance of someone becoming a rider in the years to come._  He sighed.  _Oromis' spell would have been the end of you both had we not._

That certainly stunned Glaedr. So much so, that he fell completely silent, as he took in that news.

"Now I think it is best that you two return to the Varden should you not?" Vrael asked, looking at Eragon. "I know that there is much to happen, and that the Varden draw closer to Urubaen."

Eragon nodded. "I suppose we should." He did not look forwards to meeting Galbatorix, but he did know that he had to. There was no choice in the matter now. The Varden were certainly counting on him to be there to fight the old king.

 _Then we will go. But first there is something else. Most of the Eldunari here will come with us, but five will remain here with Cuaroc to defend the eggs should there be a need,_ Umaroth said. At his words, Cuaroc began to pack all the Eldunari into one pile, separated by silk sheets that they were able to rest on. He moved swiftly, though there were some he could barely hold at all they were so big.  _There is one more thing you and Saphira should know. The moment you pass through the great arch behind you – the Gate of Vergathos – you will begin to forget about Cuaroc and the eggs hidden here, and by the time you reach the stone doors at the edge of the tunnel, all memor of them will have vanished from your mind. Even those of us who go with you will forget, including me forgetting where I have hidden my heart of hearts. If we succeed in killing Galbatorix, the gate will restore our memories, but until then, we must remain ignorant of them._ Umaroth seemed to rumble, and his entire body shook from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail.  _It is … unpleasant, I know, but we cannot allow Galbatorix to learn of the eggs._

Eragon did not like the idea, but he could not think of a reasonable alternative.

 _Thank you for telling us,_  said Saphira and Eragon added his thanks to hers.

 _Good luck to you all,_  the five remaining Eldunari spoke.

Together, the two dragons and the two riders, walked out through the gate.


	3. Battle Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some words in here that came from Inheritance, but this should be the last instance of it. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think.

The flying went well on the way back to the Varden. Much swifter as well, since there was no storm for Saphira to have to battle her way through, as well as Umaroth leading her up where there was a very swift stream of air she could use to push her along. The Eldunari helped both dragons as well, making sure they never grew tired, so there was no need for them to stop and rest upon occasion, or hunt for that matter.

Due to this, the city became seeable on the horizon two days after they had taken flight from the island.  _Now you would best be served by studying the lair of our foe,_  Umaroth said as they winged their way closer to the city.  _There is a mountain about two miles south east of the city. Meet us there. We will remain hidden for now._

 _Alright,_  Saphira replied.

Umaroth turned away from them, gliding up higher into the sky. He knew he had to make sure that he was not seen yet, nor sensed by any of the elves, nor Galbtorix, Thorn, or Shruikan. Those three though, were the ones he mainly wished to avoid, but he knew that might not quite be possible. He glided a fair way away, and was able to watch as several others were heading towards that lonely mountain, after Saphira and Eragon themselves landed behind it.

The Eldunari, they knew were with the other two, for there was no need for them to have any of them at the moment.

Vrael knew as he watched from up on Umaroth's back, not at all bothered by how far below the ground was, that the first to appear was Evandar's mate, Queen Islanzadi, and then the other female elf behind her could only be their daughter, Arya. They might not have met her yet, but very soon they would. Another elf was with them, a male, that he certainly did not know.

He blinked as next, a dwarf on a rather shaggy little pony appeared.  _That must be Orik_ , he thought. Finally, three more appeared, all of them human. First was the person, that Eragon had referred to as Roran. Then half an hour later, Jorumndur and King Orrin of Surda.

 _Do you think it is time we joined them?_  Umaroth asked him. The white dragon was listening quite intently to what was going on at the moment below them, and Vrael knew he could hear every word being spoken below.  _Eragon just told them about the Eldunari. Perhaps we should get down there._

 _Just be careful and try not to startle them,_  Vrael replied. Who knew how well Islanzadi would take seeing him again. He knew there was only one way to find out, but he was not looking forwards to her trying to scold him of all people.

Umaroth immediately reached out to let Eragon know that they were coming down now to land. It was not long before they landed, and for the moment, they remained hidden. Before Umaroth was resting on his belly. Then Vrael vanished the illusion from them wordlessly.

"And where on earth have you been hiding all this time?" Orik asked, staring up at them, frowning. "Barzul! Riders appearing out of nowhere all the time."

"Only twice, Orik," Eragon replied, speaking before anyone else could. He remembered how Islanzadi had reacted when Orik had said something similar when they first met Oromis and Glaedr near the Crags of Telnair. "Oromis and Glaedr were the other time." He grinned.

"Is that you… Vrael?" Islanzadi asked. She looked quite stunned. "However did you stay alive… I thought you died?" For her it was quiet the shock seeing someone who had been a close friend of her mate who she had thought dead suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Aye, it is me, Islanzadi, and let us say it was a very hard deception to pull off, my being thought dead," Vrael replied. "Umaroth and I knew the time to reveal ourselves had come, but for now, we will stay out of sight, for I do not want Galbatorix finding out that he did not indeed kill me until the last possible second."

"But where were you hiding? You could have come back to Ellesmera. You could have told me you had not died!" Islanzadi said.

"That I cannot tell you at this time, Islanzadi," Vrael replied. "I would rather not say where, as it was a well hidden place." In a way that made it sound like he did not want anyone to know so that he could retreat there if he had to. Not that he could remember where it was at all now. He found that quite peculiar, but he knew now was not the time for him to figure out why he had lost his memory of his hiding place.

"Saphira and I were not sure what to think when we first ran into these two," Eragon added.

 _Though it certainly is good to know that once more, we have another dragon on our side,_  Saphira growled.

 _At least they are not so handicapped as we were,_  Glaedr added. That had certainly been a bother for him and Oromis indeed. He knew that perhaps had he not been that way, he might have been able to sort out Thorn, despite those Eldunari.

"Time might have flown while we were in hiding, Islanzadi, but you will find we have not lost any of the skills we have always had," Vrael added. He had chosen not to answer Orik directly, he knew that if the dwarf was not satisfied with the answer then they could talk later instead.

Orrin spoke at last. "Umaroth says that you have devised a battle plan. Do you intend to share it with us,  _Shadeslayer?_ "

"I would like to hear it as well," Islanzadi said in a kinder tone.

"And I," Orik added.

Eragon stared at them for a moment, then nodded. To Islanzadi, he said, "Is your army ready to fight?"

"It is. Long have we waited for our vengeance; we need wait no longer."

"And ours?" Eragon asked, directing his words to Orrin, Jormundur and Orik.

"Mine knurlan are eager for battle," proclaimed Orik.

Jormundur glanced at King Orrin. "Our men are tired and hungry, but their will is unbroken."

"The Urgals too?"

Now that one surprised Vrael Since when did the Urgals, not to mention the Kull choose to help any other race? Let alone all three. How could they be permitted to be a part of this? Last he and Umaroth had known, they had served Galbatorix! He did not have long to ponder this rather startling news before someone else spoke and he turned his attention back on what was to come.

"Them too," Roran spoke.

"Then we attack."

"When?" demanded Orrin. Something about that man certainly already irked Vrael. It seemed that particular man was rather impatient to be around the others. He seemed to be the one who needed the most explaining too, and throughout the conversation Orrin it seemed, took it on himself to point out any flaws he possibly could.

Eventually it seemed to become too much though. "Do you really have to poke at every flaw you can possibly find, Orrin?" Vrael asked. "Eragon, Umaroth, Saphira and myself went over that plan several times on the way back here. It is the best option any of us have." He paused. Then turned and walked back to Umaroth. He needed to work out a way to get into the castle of Urubaen and get Islingr back.

 _It feels good to be amongst old friends again,_  Umaroth said.  _To actually be doing something._

 _Yes, but that human, Orrin, is getting on my nerves. He does not seem the easiest of people to get along with._  Vrael sighed, leaning against one of Umaroth's legs. He in particular could not stand around here all day.

Eventually though the group before him finally made to head back to the camp they had set up. It was Arya that came over to where Vrael stood with Umaroth.

"Glaedr told me that you lost Islingr when you fooled Galbatorix and everyone else. We have been talking for over a week about sending a spy in there to try and retrieve the remaining green dragon egg from there, but there seems to be no way to get in that we would not be uncovered. He also told me about Naegling, and that you and Oromis were rather good friends back in the Old Times."

Vrael looked at her. "That we were and I did train him as a Rider actually. I trained very few in my time before I became the leader of the Riders, but I had enough there. He was certainly a very talented elf when he was younger. It saddens me to know he is gone." Truly, he had hoped there would be a chance for them to meet once more. "Why do you speak of him?"

"Glaedr asked us is if were possible for you to borrow his sword while you do not have Islingr to use as you should have. Neither Islanzadi nor myself have a problem with that. If the two of you come back to the camp, we will find somewhere for you to spend the night, Vrael, and someone will bring Islingr to you."

Vrael smiled at her. "I am glad that Glaedr's words about you were true," he said. He had wondered if they really would do that one for him. It was something he had not thought likely at all.


	4. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can people please let me know what they think by commenting? Would mean a lot to me

Vrael sighed as he walked in amongst the elves who were wandering about among their own camp. Almost every single elf turned to stare at the elf from a time long since past. Vrael knew he had some explaining to do, but for the moment, he kept walking, following Arya through the tents. It was not long before they reached the one that Islanzadi was sleeping in each night.

"I will get Naegling," Arya said, before she ducked through the tent flap into the tent. It was only a few minutes before she came back out. She grinned, offering him the sheathed golden bronze sword. "Here you go. Look after it."

"I will Arya," Vrael replied. He knew better that to do something stupid with the sword. He knew how to look after any Rider's sword, and he was not about to cause Naegling to be damaged by some mistake he made. "Hopefully by tomorrow's end, I will have Islingr back." The gold sword looked exactly as he had always remembered it to be, though the energy that he could feel it contained was something quite surprising.

He just hoped that the sword was still the way he remembered it to be. Otherwise he was going to have to get someone else to try and restore it. And that he knew was not going to be easy. He would not be able to ask Rhunon for help, even though she had found a way around her own oath for Eragon's sake.

"How did you manage to cope with knowing who has that sword?" she asked.

Vrael paused at the question. "That was something that was not easy at all for me to get used to. Though from the start I knew there was a chance it would not be left behind at Utgard Mountain. As I said, I had to send Islingr with the mirage that was meant to be us for it to be completely real."

It was hard to believe how long he really had been hidden away from everyone else in Alagaesia. And yet, he still knew everything that had happened in the time he had been gone. Or at least, he had not been where any knew he was. It felt quite strange to not be able to remember where he had been hiding.

Arya nodded, though she did not quite seem convinced by his words. "Where though were you both?"

"That I cannot tell you for some reason. One day I will be able to, but I do not think it will be any time soon," Vrael replied. He paused. One day he would be able to tell all of them, he knew that much. "For now I just need to think about what is going on, not what happened in the past."

He knew that he would have to try and come up with some way of helping to fix the damage that Galbatorix had caused, though he would not be the one who was going to lead the Riders this time. Unless Eragon himself did not feel like taking on that role at this point which was something he could certainly understand. Being the leader of the Riders was a big responsibility, and he knew it was not one to be taken lightly at the moment.

That said, he walked away, heading back out to where he knew Umaroth was resting. Despite that it felt good to be amongst other elves, he had grown too used to only having Umaroth for company.  _I guess that's what we get for hiding away unknown about for the last few centuries,_  he thought as he walked back to the great white dragon.

 _You will always have me, Vrael,_  the white dragon replied, looking down at him.  _We should sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day, for all of us._

That was something he could certainly agree about. Helping the Varden with its final assault of Urubaen would be no easy task, and he knew there was no chance he was going to let Galbatorix kill him a second time. That was why he had opted to go with Eragon and the others in the morning, once it was time that they went into Urubaen. If any of them knew Galbatorix and the way he worked at all, it was Umaroth and himself.


	5. Challenged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can people please let me know what they think by commenting? Would mean a lot to me

Silence filled the air as Vrael woke up just before dawn on the day of the battle. All he could hear was the sound of Umaroth's even calm breathing, and he knew that today, things were going to happen. After two centuries of waiting, Alagaesia would finally be void of Galbatorix and all the pain he had caused. There was a chance he would meet that human once more, but would he get to fight him? He would not be making the same mistake once more.

 _I hope we do. He owes us much from the time when he thought he had slain us,_ Umaroth said as he woke up. The white dragon lifter his head looking around for a few moments. _Galbatorix will not go down easily, but we have to hope that this time, his time is up._

 _And that Eragon has the strength to defeat him,_  Vrael replied. He looked at the sky as it started to brighten. The morning star, Aiedail had risen high and he knew that meant it was time to get ready for the battle to come. It did not take him long to get his armour back on, having been glad that he had kept it with him, wherever he had been hiding, and then he got up onto Umaroth's back.

Vrael muttered a spell that would hide them both.  _Might as well let Eragon know we are on our way,_  he told Umaroth.

 _Of course,_  Umaroth replied. He was able to do that indeed. It was not long before he and Vrael had found where Eragon was, on top of one of the hills, watching the Varden on their way towards Urubaen.

Vrael was surprised at how quiet everyone was as they marched, save for the occasional bray from a donkey or neigh from a horse. He saw that as planned, one group continued for the main gate, one went for the south east part of the wall, and the last towards the northeast.

Then suddenly a horn sounded from Urubaen, followed by others and he saw lights appearing in the city.

"Here we go," Eragon muttered.

"Indeed, but they are closer than they might have been at least. Had you waited until daylight they would not have been so lucky, Eragon," Vrael replied, watching. A roar though from a dragon had his eyes turning to the Varden's camp, and had one of the elves not told him about the false Saphira, he would have been surprised. Off went that illusion. "You looking for Thorn, Eragon?" he asked, noticing that the younger Rider's eyes were searching for something,

Eragon nodded as stones, javelins and arrows were sent hurtling towards Urubaen.

It took time but eventually, like a ruby dropping from above, Thorn charged out of an opening hidden under that overhang. As soon as the red dragon seemed to chase after Saphira, Vrael saw Eragon get up and run over to Saphira, climbing up into his saddle. He was surprised that someone else was there as well.

He did not give the young girl much thought though as he hurried back to Umaroth's saddle, and climbed up. He tightened the straps on the dragon saddle, and as soon as Saphira was airborne, Umaroth opened his massive wings, and took flight after her.

Vrael's eyes widened when he spotted Arya, who was carrying a long wooden beam that he realised was a Duathdaert - amongst eleven other elves, some male some female. He noticed that there bits of rope tied around their chests, under their arms. The other ends of those ropes were bound to a log that was rather thick and as long as a fully grown Urgal.

As soon as Saphira neared them, he saw two of the elves throw that log into the air. Saphira caught it and a moment later she was flying away, over the walls. There was an odd twinge and Vrael groaned. Seemed Galbatorix would not allow anyone hidden from sight to remain hidden within the boundaries of his walls.  _Damn,_  he cursed. Then again he should have anticipated nothing less.

Saphira flew swifter now, for the massive gate. As soon as she had landed, he saw Arya jabbing the Duathdaert through something and heard someone fall to the ground. Umaroth landed, and Vrael jumped down from the saddle as several groups of soldiers closed in on them.

Arya and one other elf, entered the sally port together and soon the gates were opening.

Though as soon as Eragon saw the gates open enough for Umaroth's size he shouted, "Stop!"

One by one the elves got through into the citadel, but when only Umaroth, Vrael, Eragon, Saphira and the little girl were left, that was when Thorn roared in fury.

"They have discovered our deception!" One of the male elves, whose name as yet was unknown to Vrael, tossed the spear to Eragon. "Hurry, Argetlam."

"Go!" Vrael said, looking at Eragon. "We'll deal with the red dragon. Then we will catch up to you."

He ran over to Umaroth and climbed up into the saddle, as Thorn became visible hurrying towards them all. Umaroth roared as soon as he was in the saddle and took off, gliding effortlessly towards the much smaller dragon.

Cool air enveloped his long body as he glided towards his target. What did that little red shrike dragon think he was doing, choosing to challenge he who was stronger than any who lived, even stronger than Shruikan or Glaedr were, or had been?

"Here they come," Vrael called to him, as the ruby red dragon dove towards them all of a sudden, wings pinned to his sides.

Umaroth snarled, tilting away as the red dragon almost collided with his shoulder. Both his forelegs stretched out, before grabbing the red dragon, pinning his wings closed. Thorn bellowed and squirmed, kicking, biting and scratching. Nothing of which seemed to phase Umaroth overly much.

 _Give in,_  Umaroth growled.  _You cannot beat us. We will not fall for the same trick that took Oromis and Glaedr away._

Thorn retaliated by arching his neck and sending red flames right at Umaroth's eyes.

He had no choice but to let the red dragon go, before sending his own white flames, a massive torrent unlike the small one the red had produced in the direction of the red dragon. Umaroth rolled as he did, causing the flames to spiral through the air at the red dragon.

For him, the red shrike dragon and his Rider were just another Forsworn pair, another enemy to be crushed. None of the Varden had said anything about letting the pair live, and spite there only being Thorn, Saphira, Shruikan and himself left alive, aside from Glaedr dwelling on in his heart of hearts, he would be glad to be rid of the red. Suddenly claws ripped into his neck, and he snarled, shaking his whole body wildly.

The clash of swords on armor told him that the red dragon had to good a hold on him. He sent a relentless torrent of white flames out at the dragon, and it was not until he heard the male dragon's rider curse and a flash of scarlet told him that the red rider had lost his sword. Perhaps because he was trying to defend himself and the flames had startled him?

 _Time to die, rider!_  Umaroth snarled, before in two very fast movements, he threw the red dragon off of him and then curled his neck back, biting hard into the back of Thorn's skull. The white dragon snarled as he felt the red dragon die, and grabbing Murtagh in one foot, he flew away back to the Varden's camp.

When he landed, he did not put that foot down, and Vrael called for a few of the elves to come and take Murtagh.

"Leave him alive, but keep him somewhere he can't escape. Thorn will no longer trouble anyone else in Alagaesia."

Murtagh fell over when Umaroth put him down on his feet, before the white dragon leapt back into the time.

 _Now, for Galbatorix,_  the white dragon thought.

_Indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, is Thorn really dead?? Only time will tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Umaroth landed, and Vrael looked at the gate. Then Vrael uttered a lot of words in the Ancient Language, words that would cause the gates to break. Soon enough, the gates snapped into pieces.  _Perhaps now would be a good time for you to let Eragon and the others know we're coming and that Thorn is no longer a threat,_  he told the white dragon.

Umaroth nodded and soon they were heading into the castle itself.  _Eragon and the others are not far from us. There seems to be something stopping them at the moment,_  Umaroth replied. Occasionally he was able to get them past merely by flying, at other times, Vrael had to use a spell.

They spotted the others, just as a metal sheet flew out of the wall, cutting a group of twenty magicians, male and female in half. Vrael closed his eyes. That was cruel of Galbatorix indeed. The little girl that was with Eragon and the others fainted and he saw Arya catch her.

Quickly, Vrael and Umaroth joined the others.

Saphira snorted, looking at him.  _We seem to have a bit of a problem here,_  she said.

"Yes I saw that," Vrael replied. "It seems that with time, Galbatorix has certainly gone quite mad, though he's cunning as well." He glanced at Elva who was still out of it.

_Could we jump across it?_  Umaroth asked.  _It was triggered by pressure on the floor, was it not?_

"It may be the only option," one of the other elves replied. "At least with both you and Saphira, it will be quicker for us all to get past it."

Umaroth nodded.  _Surely he will know that we are alive by now. After all, we did take Thorn out._

Vrael studied the trap. "Perhaps, however, there is another way for us to reach the throne room, which is where he is likely hiding. Umaroth and I have been here once before, and while it was over a century ago, I still remember the way. It is less travelled, and he would not ancticipate us to take it."

Eragon looked over at him. "Do you think he would have set as many traps that way?"

"I doubt it. I doubt he would have expected for Umaroth or I to be alive, and we are the only ones here who could have been here when Urubaen was known as Illeria." Vrael smiled. "It would be safer to take that route."

Eragon nodded. "Sounds good to me." Saphira nodded in agreement as well.

As soon as Elva had been revived, they turned and headed off that way. Umaroth and Vrael led the way this time, and indeed no traps did they encounter at all. Finally they reached the two shining doors that marked the entrance to the throne room.

Eragon stepped forwards. "Now what?" he asked, and despite the fact that Vrael could tell he was trying to hide it, he knew the young rider was very uneasy now. "Should we knock?"

"First, let's see if its open," Arya replied.

As soon as Arya started to pull on the door, Vrael watched with some shock that a shimmering mist appeared around him, Umaroth, and the other elves, excluding Saphira. Somehow though, he did not walk with the other elves away. No, the ancient wards he had around him were enough to stop that. "You have to go on, you four. We'll go find them," he said quickly, before he and Umaroth hurried after Blodhgarm and the other spell casters.

As soon as they were through the doorway, Vrael climbed up onto Umaroth's saddle, since the other elves were moving rather fast and Umaroth followed after them a lot quicker. As they entered another room though, Umaroth stopped, and stared at what surrounded him.

_It cannot be!_  Umaroth rumbled.

_They are,_  Vrael replied.

 


	7. Chapter 7

undreds of glittering heart shaped stones of various sizes rested around them, on different tables, and it seemed that the king had taken the time to group them by colour instead of size.

"So he really does have many of these…" Vrael murmured, staring at the countless amount of Eldunari. How Galbatorix had had the heart to kill so many dragons, not to mention take their hearts of hearts he could not fathom. He knew something had to be done about this.

 _Vrael! Take a look over in that chest!_  Umaroth growled, showing him which one.  _We seem to have found it._

 _Found what?_  Vrael thought as he walked over to where the copper chest was. He unlocked it with magic then pushed it open. He gasped. For lying within that chest with white veins running through it, was a green unhatched egg. The green dragon's egg.

"Well, we certainly cannot leave this here." Vrael picked the egg up, and walked back over to Umaroth, placing the egg carefully in a soft bag that he created with magic which he could attach to the dragon's saddle.

And now to do something about all these Eldunari that gave Galbatorix all his power so unwillingly. He knew that he would not be able to completely stop them permanently, but he did know of a way to shield them from Galbatorix.

"Letta skulblaka!" he shouted. As he did, he could feel all of the Eldunari in the room blinking and getting rather confused as the link between them and Galbatorix was shattered for the time being.

 _Well, now they're confused,_  Umaroth said. Vrael knew that was something that would happen. "It's for the best for now. surely they will be glad of some time without their energy being used by that human."

 _If he does not already know about us being here, he will now,_  Umaroth said. The big white dragon looked around the room for a few seconds.  _We best keep moving, and find those elves._

To that, Vrael could agree, and the two started off once more. It seemed there were no traps in this part of the castle at least.

Eventually though the pair paused once more. They could sense something, and it was not something they had expected. The presence of another, but not that of the insane one. And another dragon too! What was going on here?

Umaroth growled, then, with one of his feet, he ripped away the wooden door that was blocking their path to where the other Rider was. A deafening roar greeted Vrael as he stepped into the door way to look inside, and at the last moment he had to use magic to shield himself and Umaroth from a raging torrent of white flames that shot towards them. Once they faded away though, Vrael blinked. As large and as white as Umaroth, stood a female dragon before the..

He blinked. Was that who he thought it was? Vrael stepped further into the room as Umaroth pushed his head through the doorway.  _Antia!_

Vrael's eyes looked around before he finally spotted the elf woman who he knew was bonded to Antia. He was outraged though at the sight before him. Lydia had always had his attention, for most of his life. She had been his mate back before the fall.

Black haired with the same pale skin as any of their kin, she was laying on the ground near Antia's tail. He guessed the dragon had moved to block her from him, probably thinking it was Galbatorix who had come once more.

He looked up at Antia. "Might I pass, old friend?"

Antia eyed him for a few moments. Before she stepped out of the way, with a loud clink. A moment later he realised why. There were chains wrapped around the dragon, keeping her from moving without a sound.

Umaroth gave a low hiss as he too noticed. Before the white dragon pushed his way in as well heading straight over to his mate.

Vrael walked over towards Lydia. He knew she would be rather startled when she saw him, but that could be explained in time. He squatted down beside where she was, gently resting one hand on her forehead. It had been so long since he had seen her. "Vakna," he murmured, closing his eyes.

As soon as he did, he could certainly feel the pain and torment that was in her mind. He had known her only too well, so it was easy to get into her mind. Before suddenly fury lashed out at him, pushing… no shoving him backwards. The powerful forcing strength of his mate's consciousness did not abate though, even when he showed no resistance at all.

Eventually though he was forced to use his own mind to block her somewhat.  _Lydia! Please stop, it is I, Vrael!_  He made sure to speak in the Ancient Language, in the hopes that that would help her to understand that it really was him.

The other mind paused for a few moments. Surprise emanated from her.  _Vrael? But… everyone said you died! How can you be alive?_

_It was a very specially crafted spell that ultimately Galbatorix destroyed when he thought he killed me. Umaroth helped me to keep the illusion thought to be us realistic, and unfortunately, my sword, Islingr is gone though, fallen into the hands of Galbatorix himself. I know he has renamed it as Vrangr, but he shall not keep it much longer. Please, wake up, and you will see that I speak the truth. I would never lie to you._

He felt Lydia closing her mind off from him, and he made sure to leave her mind quickly, so that he would not be trouble for her any longer. He sat beside where she lay, waiting.

 _She has been asleep a long time, Vrael. Even Antia has not been able to get through to her, and that has been something that has… irked her for a long time,_  Umaroth said.

"I managed to get into her mind, Antia, but I am not sure if she believes me as to whom I said I was," Vrael said, looking at the female dragon. How could they do this to them? It was not justifiable at all. What cruel tricks had Galbatorix played on Antia and Lydia? He was astonished that they had managed to survive this long.

He looked down at his mate. Waiting. It seemed like many hours had passed before finally he found himself looking down at bright emerald green eyes. He smiled. "Lydia!"

She blinked.


	8. Reunion

Vrael sighed as he looked down at Lydia. “I really am here,” he said. He smiled slightly. 

Lydia was silent for a little while. “But... he came and told us that he killed you both,” she replied. “Though apparently he failed to find Umaroth’s Eldunari.” 

Umaroth looked over at her. _That is because I already hid it somewhere he would not be able to find any trace of it,_ he replied. _It is good to see you again, Lydia_. 

Lydia smiled. “That makes sense. He was in quite the rage when he couldn’t find it,” she said. She shuddered. It seemed she had felt his wrath over not being able to find Umaroth’s Eldunari. 

“What of yours Antia?” Vrael asked, wrapping his arms around Lydia. “Has he got yours?” 

 _He came close a few times, but always as he was about to manage to force me to give it up, something else happened that distracted him,_ the white dragoness replied. _Though I do not think we should linger here. We know the Varden are attacking Urubaen._ She bared her teeth. _I think it is time we taught him a lesson._  

“I should have finished him off when I had the chance, that much I know, Antia, but this battle against him is not ours,” Vrael replied. 

 _Who’s then is it?_ Antia asked, snorting. _Who could possibly have the strength to get rid of him aside from you or Lydia?_  

“Eragon,” Vrael replied. “We have watched him for many months now, and he shows quite a lot of promise considering the task the Varden are expecting him to do. Glaedr and Oromis have taught him quite well, considering the short amount of time that they have had to actually do so.” 

 _Speaking of whom.. We should get back to the others. I suppose Blodhgarm and the other elves will have to find their own way out,_ Umaroth said. _We have wasted enough time here._

Vrael sighed. It was going to be strange, looking at Galbatorix again after all these years. Not to mention, the human would likely not be amused that he, Vrael, had managed to evade being killed all those years ago. That was going to be one very strange confrontation. 

Gently, he helped Lydia to her feet. 

 _It will be good to get out of here for once_  Antia growled, as she waited for her Rider to get up onto her back. Lydia moved fairly slow, and Vrael knew that was because she was still very hurt from Galbatorix’s torturous ways. 

 _No matter what happens up there, he must fall,_ Vrael thought as he climbed up onto Umaroth’s saddle. The white dragon growled, before leading the way back the way they had come. 

Umaroth started to run, as much as he could back to the throne room. 

When they got there, the massive double doors were open, and he could see Eragon and... Another man fighting. _How in Alagaesia did Murtagh get back here?_ Vrael wondered for a few seconds, before growling, Umaroth stepped into the throne chamber. 

Vrael’s eyes immediately went to the one sitting watching Eragon and Murtagh in their fight. Galbatorix had not aged a day! “Galbatorix!” he called, climbing down from Umaroth’s saddle. 

The human raised a hand signalling an end to the fighting going on. He stood, looking towards Vrael. 

“Remember us, Galbatorix? The ones who nearly killed you a century ago?” Vrael asked. Though his voice was calm, as was normal for an elf, the anger that was within him, showed only in his eyes. This man had hurt Lydia and Antia, as well as countless other friends of his. He had killed Oromis, who had been like a brother to him. And the greatest insult was that he had never shown any remorse for his actions.

 Galbatorix stared at him. Vrael noted that Murtagh had frozen in... fright. _Good, the boy remembers us from that fight against him and his dragon,_ Vrael noted. 

“I had heard that a white dragon took Thorn out. Now I see it was you. Vrael. The none who caused all this to happen. The Fall of the Riders... everything,” Galbatorix replied. He smirked. “About time you showed yourself. I had thought that fight on Utgard Mountain was too easy for me. I see now that you tricked me.” 

“As we originally planned, it seems our deception was a success,” Vrael replied, resting one hand on Naelging’s pommel. He knew that Galbatorix would likely want to finish what he had started years ago on Utgard Mountain, and he was more than prepared for that to happen, if it should. It was something he knew could happen. 

 _What about Eragon finishing him off?_ Umaroth thought directly into his mind. 

 _That might not end up happening,_ Vrael thought back, as Galbatorix stepped down off of the platform on which his throne, ill gotten as it was, stood. 

“I suppose there is no chance of you joining me, Vrael?” Galbatorix asked. He continued to walk towards them, frowning. 

“What after you killed Oromis? And almost killed Glaedr? I think not,” Vrael replied. “Not to mention you have tortured Lydia and Antia as well.” There was no chance he was going to let him get away with that one at all. No elf was very pleasant when they found out such things had happened to one of their own people. And right now, that person who had been in that place was his mate. 

Umaroth growled as Shruikan seemed to get to his feet as well. _I know you’re not happy to see me either, Shruikan, but this time things will not end the same way as they did back when we were all younger than we are now._  

It seemed that by them merely entering the room, Galbatorix’s attention had completely shifted from Eragon, Arya and the others to them. 

 _Ready for quite a hard fight, old friend?_ Vrael asked Umaroth. 

 _Indeed,_ the white dragon replied. _They owe us much more than they know._  

It was time to deal with the human for past insults. Normally, Vrael knew they would have forgiven whoever caused them insult if it was minor, but something as serious as what Galbatorix had done was unforgiveable.  So many dragons, humans, elves and dwarves had fallen because of the human before them. And now it was time to bring everything to its end at last. 

Shruikan made to leap at Umaroth, clearly ready to kill. Umaroth met him half way, though the movement caused a lot of dust, and some stone blocks to rain down from the ceiling above them. The two dragons were too big to fight properly in the confined space of Urubaen’s throne room.

 Galbatorix came towards Vrael, drawing his white sword.

 Vrael glared at him, offended by seeing his own sword in the human’s grip. That should never have had to be left for him to find, and now he had every intention of taking it back. The elf sighed, and drew Naegling. He walked forwards, to meet Galbatorix in the middle of the room, now roofless as the two dragon had taken to the sky to settle their dispute. 

 _Be careful up there, Umaroth,_ he thought, though he was surprised that Umaroth was blocking him now. well at least he wouldn’t feel anything the dragon did, and the same went for Umaroth when it came to him. Vrael dodged nimbly as Galbatorix stabbed at him. 

 _Have to do better than that,_ the elf thought, returning an attack of his own. There was no pity in him at this point. 

Galbatorix seemed to get very annoyed very fast when none of his attacks seemed to get past Vrael’s own defences. Vrael did not smile as he fought back, gradually forcing the human to retreat. He knew that there was not long before the barrier he had placed around the Eldunari here would fade away. 

What was one elf against so many Eldunari? Vrael knew that was the reason the illusion had been beaten back when he was thought to have died. He could not make that mistake once more. He would not. 

The two men fought for quite some time, before finally, Vrangr fell from Galbatorix’s hand, and Vrael frowned down at him. “A different outcome from the last time we fought,” he said. “You have grown old and complacent since then. What a waste of talent you have become.” 

He raised Naegling, before doing exactly what Galbatorix had to kill the illusion. There was a dull thud as the human’s now unattached head hit the stone ground. 

Vrael turned his back on the human before walking over, and picked up Islingr. Too long had it been since he had held his sword in his hands once more. Yet the white sword was just as he remembered it, only last time he had seen it, it had not had his blood on it, but Galbatorix’s. 

Not that it mattered. The human was dead, and that brought a thought to him. He looked up. 

Shruikan gave a bellowing roar of rage, and he could see the black dragon dropping towards him, teeth bared. He could see Umaroth diving after the black dragon, and he knew that should Umaroth not catch the black creature, they would have some trouble on their hands. 

He looked around, and spotted where Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Murtagh were. But who was the other woman? And was that a Dauthdaert in Arya’s hand? He hurried towards them, only just making it before Shruikan slammed into the ground. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Umaroth crash into the black dragon just as he was about to get to his feet, pinning him to the ground. 

Then Arya threw the Dauthdaert and Vrael turned to watch as the spear ended up lodged in one of Shruikan’s white blue eyes. Shruikan groaned, before he collapsed once more. And this time he did not move again. 

 _I almost did not manage to make it,_ Umaroth murmured, looking down at Vrael. 

“Well, we couldn’t allow them to kill us a second time around, could we?” Vrael asked, looking back up at him. It was good to know that after the centuries of Galbatorix reigning over Alagaesia, that the king was dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:   
> It seems Vrael and Galbatorix have other plans now that they finally meet. I was going to have Eragon and the others kill Galbatorix as is cannon, but it seems finding Lydia changed that….


	9. Plans for the Future

Vrael took one look at the crumbling roof, and hurried towards where Eragon and Arya were. “Everyone needs to get out of here,” he said. It seemed Urubaen was falling apart at this point. Dust and bits of stone were falling down everywhere. Even as he spoke though, he remembered about the Vault of Souls.

  _What is ours we should go back to collect,_ Umaroth replied, looking down at him as he spoke.. _Let Eragon and Saphira come to find us when they are ready._

 “Alagaesia will be uneasy for some time after this. The sooner you re-establish order in this land the better for everyone. If you need us, you will find us on Doru Araeba, where we belong. We will be working on Vroengard to its former glory,” Vrael said.

  _And you, Murtagh, will find that Thorn will be fine, if not a little confused,_ Umaroth said. He spread his wings, noticing Arya emerging from the dust with Blodgharm and the other spellcasters. 

Antia also spread her wings open. She was ready to fly once more. _We will come with you,_ she said. _It is where we too belong._  

“Of course.” Vrael smiled at her and at Lydia. It was good to have them once more. He hoped though that he would never have to explain just how he was alive to Nasuada. Eragon likely would explain that one eventually. The humans were far too curious for their own good sometimes. 

As Umaroth flew up into the sky, they saw Thorn diving down towards the wrecked throne room himself. The red dragon barely even glanced at them as he flew passed the two older dragons. Clearly he had a mind only for Murtagh at this point.

  _I hope that someday they will forgive us for the trick we played on them both,_ Vrael thought. 

 _Yes, it would be a shame if they ended up like Morzan and his red dragon,_ Umaroth replied. _But: only time will tell._ Something they were more than pleased to let the young rider and his dragon have. When the time came, they would bring the green egg to the others, but that was when Alagaesia was much more restored than it currently was. 

For quite some time, the two white dragons flew together in silence, until they reached the Spine. Umaroth sighed, as he spotted Utgard Mountain. _There we supposedly died,_ he thought. 

“We’ll spend the night on Utgard Mountain,” Vrael said. It had been many years since they had been to that mountain, but he knew, that this time there was no Galbatorix to come after them.

 Once they had, and a campfire had been created, Vrael sighed. “Now at least Alagaesia can be rebuilt and the Riders may yet come back,” he said, walking over to sit beside Lydia.

 “And what part in that will you play?” she asked, smiling at him. “It is good to have you both back after all.” 

“Should they request our help we will grant it, but until then, we will stay out of the way,” Vrael replied. “Vroengard is not looking as well as it should have been, but I am sure the four of us will be able to do something about that in the meantime.”

 Lydia smiled. “It will be good to have the Riders city back the way it was. The heritage of the Riders should not be abandoned, no matter what the reason given,” she replied. “A new age has come to Alagaesia, and I for one hope it will be one of peace.” 

For now they would let the humans and other elves sort themselves out. The riders would hopefully remain separate to the other races, but that was something that perhaps would not happen. He sighed. “At least on Vroengard, we will have peace for some time to come,” Vrael replied. “They will likely have to figure out tonight who will lead the humans, and we will be told when the time comes.” 

Umaroth chuckled. “Until then, we will simply have to wait.” 

The two elves ate, before deciding to get some sleep. At least now they had no need to hide their presence, but there was no doubt some would not be pleased to see them.

 

* * *

 

It was about mid-morning when Vroengard came into sight. _Long has it been since we have had the chance to move about here,_ Vrael thought as he climbed down from Umaroth once the dragon landed. The area they had landed in was familiar, despite being overgrown by plants. It was the courtyard that the living quarters that he had once lived in were backed onto. 

“How are we going to move all of this back without hurting all these plants?” Lydia mused as she looked around. 

“Magic will be needed,” Vrael replied. “Surely there is a spell we can use that will get the plants to withdraw without hurting them.” If they thought about it for a while, surely they would come up with something. “Perhaps if we only do one area at a time, that way the magic does not come too much for us.”

 

* * *

 

Several months passed before the streets of the old city were back to the way they were. Even so, some of the buildings found had not been in the best of shape and would need further work at a later stage. At least the island was looking a lot better kept at this point though.

  _Vrael, look_! Umaroth said, looking up at the sky.

 Vrael did. He blinked… he could see a blue dragon.. whom he knew had to be Saphira… but what was she doing out here?

 Saphira glided down towards them, seeming to take her time, but who could blame her? From what they did know, peace had come to the mainland, and she had nothing to fear anymore. As she got closer though, he blinked again. There were two people sitting on her. One he knew was Eragon… but what was Nasuada doing with him? That was something that made not much sense. 

Antia and Lydia joined him as he waited for Saphira to land. 


	10. Nasuada... and a Disagreement

What were they doing coming down here? This city was still being finished off; there were still some dangers to the ancient city. Vrael watched as Saphira landed, waiting near Umaroth for now. He wasn’t sure what to make of Nasuada, even after all the years of watching her leading the Varden. Of course, no one had bothered to let them know that they were coming, but that was not so surprising, considering that Vroengard was surrounded by water.

 Lydia came over to him as Eragon and Nasuada came towards them. Over the time since Galbatorix’s destruction, it seemed that Nasuada had recovered from everything she had endured. As had Lydia, and that was something good, considering just how long Galbatorix had had her. Lydia still had a slight bit of a limp, but it was getting better, slowly.

 “It’s good to see you again, Eragon, Saphira,” Vrael said, smiling. He noticed that Eragon was looking around as was Saphira as they came closer. But then again, the island surely would have looked different the first time they were here.

 “What brings you here?” Lydia asked. She seemed to frown slightly, but that was because only Riders ever came to this island. That was the way it had been many years ago. Both Vrael and her agreed that was how the island would stay.

 “Why are you hiding here when we could use your help on the mainland?” Nasuada answered with a question  of her own.

 “We told you, if you needed us, we would be here. It is not our place to meddle with that which goes on over in the mainland,” Vrael replied. “If you really needed us, surely you would have come sooner?” He hoped she had not forgotten those words. For they had been the last he had said outloud of any importance back then.

 Nasuada frowned. “You should have never left,” she said, frowning at him.

 Umaroth growled. _Do not think to decide whether we did wrong or right, youngling. Vroengard is our home, the home of all the Dragon Riders._  Clearly even he was getting irked by Nasuada’s accusations. _Do not forget who we are._

 “Yeah, a rider and a dragon thought dead,” Nasuada countered.

 “You have every right to believe that,” Vrael replied. “But it was a mere illusion. We were hidden, alive all this time, nudging events so that all of this could be achieved. We made sure Eragon found Saphira that he got to the Varden, helping Arya on the way.”

  _We have helped in so many ways, and no one ever knew we were doing so,_ Umaroth added.

 “So, what brings you?” Vrael asked, repeating Lydia’s question. Even he wanted to know why she had come here, to a place where the Riders alone came.

 “I’m surprised you don’t know,” Nasuada replied.

 “We’ve been busy on our own, Nasuada, not keeping an eye on you and the rest of Alagaesia,” Lydia replied.

 “Well there have been many discussions you were unaware of then. One of them is that I am now the leader of the Empire,” Nasuada replied. “However... I wish not only for that but for more than that. Namely all the Riders working for m...”

 “Not going to happen,” Vrael cut her off. “There is no chance you are going to undo all the negotiations once made by Anurin, my predecessor, and Queen Dellanir. It was he who convinced her to allow humans to become riders, and also was the one who separated out order from the rest of Alagaesia. We belong to no one once we have a dragon, our role is to keep the peace amongst all the countries here in Alagaesia, Du Weldenvarden, the Broddring Kingdom, Surda, and the Boer Mountains.” Did she think he would agree to that?

 No, those negotiations that Anurin had made had taken a long time to sort out. There was no chance he was going to simply step aside.

 “The Riders shall stay separate, as they should be, Nasuada,” he said. He looked at Eragon for a few moments. The young rider was rather silent. “Of course, should anyone need us, we will come and help, but for now, while there are so few of us... there is very little we can do.”

 Nasuada frowned. “How can I trust you not to turn on any of my people then?”

 “If that were any of our intent, we have done so already,” Lydia replied. “No, all we want now is to see the Riders renewed. This Alagaesia is still what we remember, even if times have changed. In time, people will get used to seeing dragon in the sky again, but it will take quite some time for the fear that Thorn causes, as well as the turmoil Galbatorix created to finally vanish and for peace to be once more across the lands.” 

Nasuada sighed. “I suppose you have a point,” she replied. “Though I do not have a clue who you are.” She looked between them. “If that is how things must be, so be it.”


	11. Time to Begin Anew

Vrael sighed as he watched Saphira fly away once more. He knew Nasuada had not been expecting him to challenge her when it came to her plans for the Riders. But, look what Galbatorix had done when he had made sure that the only riders that he knew of being alive were those on his side! Surely that was a lesson for everyone to remember.

 

This was going to be a hard place to help with it seemed. Nasuada certainly had not seemed to like it when he had told her that he would not let her control the Riders. He knew though that saying as he had done was the best thing he could do for Alagaesia. Though many would not be pleased with him for that, it was what was best for everyone. Of course, he had to hope that Eragon would be able to convince her that this was the right thing to do. He had been able to sense that Nasuada trusted Eragon, but he could understand why.

 

Since Saphira had been six months old, the pair had been by The Varden’s side when they were needed. So many people feared those two, but that was something that truly was not needed. Yes, dragons were rather dangerous, but only if you were foolish enough to anger one enough. It was something people used to know, before the Fall. Now, with the tyrant gone, hopefully things would get better.

 

“Do you think we should send the green egg to the elves? As well as a few others?” Lydia asked, looking at him. “After all, we’re the only two elves with any dragons at this point. I suppose to be fair we should send a few eggs to the humans as well, so that one side does not get offended by our decisions.”

 

“It would mean that we have to part for some time once more,” Vrael replied. “But yes, the sooner the better for those eggs that were left behind in the Vault all those years ago with us. They deserve to find their riders. And though there are no more wild dragons alive, at least the dragons will never truly die. I’ll go to the elves, and I will take the green egg with me. Will you deal with Nasuada?”

 

“I will,” she replied. Lydia smiled at him. “Not to mention by the time we both get back, there will be even more eggs waiting for us.”

 

“Let me guess. Antia?”

 

His mate nodded. “Yes, she and Umaroth have been rather busy while we’ve been restoring the island back to its former glory.”

 

Vrael chuckled. “To think we thought they were sorting out the dragon caves.” He grinned. _Umaroth, come on, we have some more work to do._

 

 _I’m coming,_ the male dragon replied.

 

Wasn’t long before the two ancient dragons glided down to them.

 

 _So a trip to Ellesmera?_ Umaroth asked.

 

 _Yes, its time the eggs were brought out of hiding once more. Soon enough, the Riders will be restored,_ Vrael replied, looking up at his dragon. _Now that this place is inhabitable again, why should we wait any longer? I know you will be worried about Antia, and I know why, but I am sure she will not let you miss out on seeing them once she’s had them_.

 

Vrael grinned before leading the others back down into the Vault.

 

“So this is where you were hiding all this time,” Lydia smiled. “You never told me about this idea until now.”  


“Only four knew of this place. Plus their dragons,” Vrael replied. “We had to keep this place hidden. We did not want Galbatorix knowing about this place. He managed to capture you, and while I know you would never have betrayed us, we had to be sure. Now though, out of those who knew back then, only Glaedr, Umaroth and I remain.”

 

He fell silent as they reached the egg room. As well as where the Eldunari were. Smiling, he walked over to one of the walls, and picked up Umaroth’s Eldunari quickly. “I’m sure I could trust you to keep this safe. If you take this with you, then you will be able to contact us should you need to.”

 

Umaroth eyed them. _That way you’ll have a direct link to me_.

 

Lydia’s eyes widened as she took it from him. “I’ll be careful with it,” she promised. “I wish I could return the favour but I doubt you’ll need us in Du Weldenvarden.”

 

Vrael chuckled. “No, I should not need you there. I lived there once, as you may remember.” It would be nice to see his old home in the elves capital city once more. He knew the elves had kept it in good order and that while he had stayed there, Eragon had been staying in that tree. That could complicate things, but he knew it was the tree that the leader of the Riders stayed in. And now, once more, that was him.

 

He started packing up the eggs, as Lydia worked as well. There were many of them, but both of them only took ten each. That was all that would be taken out each time, otherwise they would be overrun with new Riders. More meetings would be needed though.

 

“Tell Nasuada, that I am sending her those eggs to ensure they are hatched. When they are, the new riders will travel to Illirea so they can learn some of the skills needed to defend themselves. I’m sure Eragon will be happy helping them with that. When they know the basics, he is to contact us, and we will come to collect the riders from Dras Leona. I doubt it will take them more than two months to get to that point in being trained. We’ll finish training them here.” Soon it would be like the old days. “I’ll be telling Queen Arya something similiar, but at Ceunon instead of Dras Leona.”

 

Vrael climbed up onto Umaroth’s back and made sure the eggs were secure. The two dragon’s started running, before leaping into the air once outside once more.

 

For a while they flew together, but as land appeared, Antia angled away south east, on her way to Illirea, while Umaroth continued straight ahead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I am sad to say that this is the end of this fanfiction. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it, and would love to know what you all think.


End file.
